


Wish You Were Sober - DreamNotFound Onseshot

by salemsoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Party, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemsoot/pseuds/salemsoot
Summary: Highschool Party AU OneshotDream (referred to as Clay) and George go to a party. Clay gets ahead of himself and goes hard on drinking and having fun whilst George tries to remain sober enough to look after him. Tension rises.. and after it all, George just wishes Clay was sober.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Enderman (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Wish You Were Sober - DreamNotFound Onseshot

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, gonna try and finish this, heavily inspired off the song "Wish You Were Sober" by Conan Gray

George sat down on his dads faux leather couch, groaning at the sweaty, terrible texture. It reeked of a middle aged misogynistic man, perfect for what his father was. 

The 19 year old grabbed his phone from his jean pocket, an exasperated but decently pleased sigh escaping his lips as he saw a text from his all time best friend, Clay.

**Clay:** Hey George, Wilbur invited me over to his house party tonight. Figured you had nothing better to do so wanna come XD 

George closed his eyes, raising a hand to his temple as he weighed his pros and cons. 

_I get to hang out with Clay.. have fun with a few friends.. but I hate parties. With a burning fucking passion. But then again, I'd rather be locked in with a bunch of drunk highschoolers then stuck with my dad._ George unlocked his phone and began to type back,

**George:** Yeah sure, what time?

**Clay is typing...**

**Clay:** Starts at 6. I can pick you up at 5:40 if that's good by you? Also took you long enough lol 

**George:** Shut up. I was thinking because unlike you I don't go to parties for the free alcohol,,, or at all for that matter. But yeah lmao sounds good 2 me.

**Clay:** And you call me bully.. hajsjs see you at 5:40 lmao 

George smiled and shook his head with a gentle care, somehow conversations with Clay always managed to void his head of any negative emotions. An escape to safety. They had always had that strong, almost ethereal friendship bond that everyone oh so strongly desired. 

-

It was 5:35pm, five minutes until his ride or die arrived to escort him. George had decided to dress down for this occasion, wanting to draw as little attention as possible due to his unwillingness to even go. He prayed that just having Clays company would make the dreaded, frostbite touched event feel a little more like a soulful, boisterous fire to his heart. 

As the minutes drew closer, the short brunette saw Clay's car turn around the corner to his street and smiled, instantly boosted with a serotonin high at just the sight of his friend. 

The car pulled up, breaking before honking. George jumped before collapsing on the cement pavement in a fit of giggles from Clays stupid antics. 

_The same stupid antics that made me fall you.._

George blinked at the sudden, intrusive but also oddly welcomed thought before cringing. He had never felt that he and Clay could be anything more, nor would it ever turn out as such, his best friend was as straight as a god damn door frame. Picking his stuff up off the ground, namely his bag that had tumbled from his grasp at the sound of Clays arrival, the colourblind boy ran to the car and dove in, a mutual smile on George's and now Clays feckled face as the car began into drive.

-

"Soo, George, what actually made you come tonight? You fucking despise parties." Clay asked nonchalantly from his position at the steering wheel, curious etching in his green eyes, which were more of a yellow to George. 

_You._ Was the first thought to jump into George's head, but the Brit was smarter and went for half the truth, the less awkward option of.. 

"My dads been drinking more and I dont want to deal with his hangovers. Football i guess gets to him pretty rough for someone who does nothing but complain and sleep." George shrugged. It was a white lie, for if he had dare say what had first chambered into his lovesick brain, this car ride would've turned into a painfully awkward scenario.

"Your dads been an ass your whole life, how you put up with his bullshit beats me, but hey, at least you have the handsomest, most kindest man as your friend to help you in these dire times." Clay smirked with a sly wink as he pulled up to Wilbur's house, his attention derived onto parking as George began to stare blankly at the grimy, tarmac road,

_Did he just fucking wink at me._

George unclipped his seatbelt and slid out, shaking his head with a disappointment underlied with amusement. 

Sometimes, he was not exactly quite sure how he lived with Clay's insufferable flirty remarks and actions.

-

The pair stumbled up to the giant house and gave each other a sneak filled glance of acknowledgement before bashing loudly at the door, their only hope over being hear over the Quadeca blasting from the living room, tell-tale sign that their good friend Nick had already come her to burn shit up. 

Wilbur opened the door, the yellow sweater man with weary eyes smiled and welcomed them inside before speaking,

"Thanks for coming, you've just walked into something im going to regret within 12 hours. Make yourselves at home-" 

George laughed and gave him a smile of generosity, 

"Thanks Will, we will." 

Clay nodded, not having much insight to add onto the boring Brits conversation. His mind wandered as he noticed more cars pulling up into the gritty roads outside, things were going to get... heated up to say the least.


End file.
